


L'Exigence

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [32]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Asgard, Despair, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Lorsque le point de non retour est atteint et que rien ne permet d'endiguer ce qui ne peut plus l'être, que convient-il de faire ? Se laisser mourir ou  essayer de survivre, à n'importe quel prix ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Séquelle. Cette Hilda-là et cet Asgard-là peuvent paraître très similaires à ceux de l’anime mais en réalité, ils en sont légèrement "différents", à l'image du concept de l'UDC!verse.

Les voix montaient jusque dans les étages, résonnant entre les murs glacés, grimpant le long du vaste escalier, se faufilant sous les portes pourtant fermées. Le front appuyé sur ses paumes, Hilda s’efforçait de ne pas les entendre ; en vain. 

Chaque jour amenait son lot d’inflexions angoissées et de notes désemparées sans que rien pût en endiguer les échos. Au début, elle avait été parmi les premiers à rejoindre le parvis du palais, avec une précipitation qui ne manquait jamais de se changer en honte dès lors qu’elle voyait, qu’elle comprenait avant même que les premiers mots fussent prononcés. Elle écoutait bien sûr ; de cela au moins elle était encore capable. 

Les premiers à demander l’asile de la capitale avaient bientôt été suivis par d’autres. D’abord sporadiques, leurs arrivées s’étaient faites plus régulières avant de devenir chroniques. Ce n’était plus une mais trois, quatre familles qui, chaque jour, s’en venaient solliciter la bienveillance des Polaris ou de tout autre seigneur encore en capacité de pourvoir à ce qui était aujourd’hui hors de leur portée : survivre. 

Car c’était bien de survie dont il était question désormais. Repoussant sa chaise, Hilda quitta son bureau pour s’approcher de la fenêtre. En contrebas, silhouettes sombres et emmitouflées pour résister au vent glacé par la banquise plus au nord, les fermiers parlementaient avec les gardes. Ceux-ci n’avaient pas reçu de consigne particulière, néanmoins comme tout un chacun, ils avaient conscience de ce que cet afflux de plus en plus massif ne pourrait bientôt plus être absorbé par une ville qui n’avait pas l’intention de s’étendre hors de ses fortifications. Qui, en vérité, ne le pouvait pas. 

Elle ne descendrait pas cette fois encore. Un de ses secrétaires s’en irait accueillir ces gens, leur offrirait le gîte et le couvert le temps que l’une ou l’autre des sept grandes familles leur trouvât quelque place à occuper au sein de son domaine. Pour l’heure, toutes avaient joué le jeu, y compris les Megrez. Mais jusqu’à quand ? Et que se passerait-il lorsque plus aucune solution ne serait envisageable et que les réserves ne suffiraient plus à nourrir ces bouches surnuméraires qui avaient toujours mis un point d’honneur à subvenir à leurs propres besoins y compris dans les pires conditions ? 

_Non. Le pire, il a toujours été devant nous et nous ne le voyions pas._

La neige se remit à tomber et bientôt, les piétinements des nouveaux arrivants qui venaient enfin de passer les portes furent recouverts par la couche immaculée. Sous la mince étoffe de laine, un frisson dévala son échine : la terre disparaissait, lui avait dit Thol quelques jours plus tôt avant de s’en retourner auprès des siens, le pas encore un peu plus lourd. Lessivée par les pluies qui remplaçaient trop souvent la neige, emportée par les fontes qui se succédaient à un rythme impossible, elle mettait à nu une roche qui ne nourrissait personne. Les cultures et les aires de pacage se réduisaient comme peau de chagrin et les exploitations les plus proches du rivage n’étaient plus que corps de ferme aux volets fermés et matériels abandonnés. Que resterait-il bientôt d’Asgard, hormis ce cosmos qui ne servirait alors plus à rien ni à personne ? 

Serrant le poing, elle baissa les yeux alors que, malgré le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée derrière elle et les épais tapis sur les dalles de grès, le froid achevait de l’envelopper, ce même froid qui détruisait le rocher le plus dur, cisaillait les volontés les plus farouches et tuait quiconque d’assez inconscient ou d’assez fou pour l’affronter sans arme. 

Au-delà de l’inconfort, la douleur resurgissait avec son cortège de larmes contenues et de fureurs rentrées, tellement familière. Elle ne plierait pas cependant. Jamais ! Son peuple était elle et elle était son peuple. Et si d’aventure il lui prenait la fantaisie de l’oublier, le cosmos auquel elle appartenait, auquel ils appartenaient tous, lui rappelait les fondements même de son existence par sa puissance tout autant que par son exigence, aussi collectives l’une que l’autre. 

La tête relevée, l’éclat d’un soleil pâle lui fit plisser les yeux. Soleil si longtemps chéri, aujourd’hui honni. Contre lui, elle ne pouvait lutter et n’en avait, en vérité, pas l’intention. Le changement était inéluctable, il les emportait tous dans son sillage sans que quiconque pût s’y opposer, pas même elle. Alors elle ne résisterait pas. Elle ne résisterait _plus_ , pour mieux s’emparer à bras le corps de cet élan dont elle ne savait pas où il les emmènerait mais qui était dorénavant le seul et unique avenir auquel les siens pouvaient encore prétendre s’ils ne voulaient pas mourir. 

Et peu importait, en fin de compte, qu’ils fussent les seuls à survivre.

**Author's Note:**

> [De la musique celtique pour de l'Asgard, what else ?](https://youtu.be/jiwuQ6UHMQg?list=RDG_R7bJahcwc)


End file.
